Inhuman Earth Wiki
INHUMAN EARTH ''In 1981 thirteen Terrigen bombs discovered by the activist group 'Final Genesis' were detonated around the world, forever changing the course of humanity as the Homovariant was born. Then came the rebirth of Atlantis and magic, ancient rites and artifacts flaring into long lost power. Then, to a reeling and fearful Earth, came the aliens, the Skrull, and those variants once feared and hated became Earth's only hope. Today, the superhuman is an accepted reality with many of the gifted fighting for hope and freedom, even as others fight for domination and wealth. Batman Vol 2 2 Variant Textless.jpg|House Rules|link=House Rules 3fffeadd717be7e60c334af3569f2281.jpg|Player Characters|link=Player Characters Cataclysm_Ultimates_Last_Stand_3_Variant.jpg|Game Resources|link=Game Resources c033e2197eda1a44ce9adcbaf2509fa8.jpg|The United Kingdom|link=The United Kingdom 2d1f9f7380e2b7ad6e3402f18008dea6.jpg|Earth|link=Earth 8ffa191d6c7ff4d4ead7d25b21af520e.jpg|Locations|link=Locations 84f1f4d66da0c1913d1fe1ac83194ab3.jpg|Cosmic|link=Cosmic soulfire-sourcebook-01b-stpatricks.jpg|Dimensional|link=Dimensional 0d5c6100aaac49e1cace508f2193589c.jpg|Hero Teams|link=Hero Teams of Earth 81d63ba793bce8cf6b65e0f234c04440.jpg|Villain Teams|link=Villain Teams 2911352-blackbat001covincencampbell.jpg|Golden Age|link=Golden Age tumblr_mkhttak1Mt1qeeerco5_1280.jpg|Wild Wild West|link=Wild West 35eb701bf4c1b193cc162c39df305f72.jpg|Past Earth|link=Past Earth 35c0c1b220fc0bb8d8ec7eb8becf627b.jpg|Future Earth|link=Future Earth Str1.png|Magic|link=Magic 1e0748b8801dfd75d9c0ade148cddd8d.jpg|Races|link=Races of Earth 4fe1a3447df44df9d6edef103953e5d9.jpg|Corperations|link=Corperations 2fe379e3b96d3e799214058fa1e5c230.jpg|Technology|link=Technology Charactors A The Absorbing Man Adam Destine Aegis Agent Orange Amanda Waller The Ancient One Andrew Bennett Angela Ant-Man Anuket Aphrodite IX (Age of X) Archangel Ardent Arensnuphis Ares Asp Atlee Atom Eve Atrocitus Attuma Aquagirl Aqualad August General in Iron 'B''' Bane Batgirl Batman Batroc Batwing The Baroness Baron Mordo Barracuda Belasco Beta Ray Bill Binary Bishop (Age of X) Black Adam Black Bolt Black Hand Black Canary Black Death Black Manta Black Panther Black Panther (Age of X) The Black Witch Blackwolf Blastaar Blaze Blazer Bleez Blindside Bloodrayne (Age of X) Blue Marvel Blur Boomerang Booster Gold Brainstorm Britannia Brother Bedlam Brother Voodoo Bulleteer Bushman C Cable (Age of X) Captain America (World War II, Golden Age, Retired I.D) Captain Britain Captain Marvel The Cat Catwoman Celestial Archer Chang Tzu Cerebra The Chaos King Cheetah Chimera Chronos Citadel Cleopatra Colleen Wing Colossus Corsair Crossbones Cruz Crystal Cyber Cybernary (Age of X) Cyblade Cyborg Cyclone Cyclops D Dakota North Darkhawk The Darkness Darkseid Deadman Deadpool Deadshot Deathlok Deathstroke Delphyne Devi Devotion Diablo Dolphin Domino Dormammu Double Down Dracula Dream Girl Dr Fate Dr Henry Pym Dr Doom (Age of X, Future Earth) Dr Doom Dr Mist Dr Nemesis Dr Octopus Dr Strange Dum Dum Dugan Dusk Dust The Dynamo (WW2, 1950's , Deceased) E Elalyth Elsa Bloodstone Emiko Emma Frost Empath Empress Enchantress Erlik Eternity E.V.A. F Fade The Falcon Fang Fantomex Fatality Ferver Fin Fang Foom Firelord The Flash Flesh Forge Fracture G Galactus Gambit Ghost Fox Killer Godzilla Golden Glider Goliath Symbiot Goran Goro Grail Gravity Green Arrow Gridiron H Hal Jordon Halo Hawkeye Hawkman Hector Hammond Hellstrom Hercules Hex The High Evolutionary The Hobgoblin Hogun Hope (Age of X) The Human Torch The Huntress Huntsman Symbiot Hybrid I Ikon Illume Imp Infinity Ion Ironheart Iron Fist Ironman (World War II, 1950's, Deceased) Ironman Iris Isis J The Jackal Jack of Hearts Jackpot Jericho Jocasta Jubilee Juggernaut Judas Traveller K Kaizen Gamorra Kang the Conquerer Kara Zor-El Karma Karyoku Katana Khlystek Killer Frost Kilowog Kimura Katana Kirika Ko-Rel Kraven the Hunter Krishna Kymera L Lady Blackhawk Lady Deathstrike Lady Vic Leviathas Lex Luthor Liberator Lily Lobo Locke Lockheed the Dragon Lockjaw Longshot Lord Malign Luma Ly-El Lupus M M Madame Masque Maestro (Age of X) Magdelana Magik Magma Magneto The Mandarin Mangog Manhunter Manifold The Man-Thing Magdelana Melierax Mallah Mandate Man-Ape Mandrill Mark Spector Mary Jane Watson Masque Mass Master Matrix (Age of X) Meane Medusa Meggan Mephista Mercy Metamorpho Midnighter Miracleman Mirishkal Miss America (1920's, 1930's. WW2, Golden Age, Deceased) Miss America Moon Knight Morbius Mordath (Age of Magic) M.O.D.O.K Morgan Le Fey Morlun Morningstar Moses Magnum Mothra Mr Mind Mr Sinister Mr Zsasz Mystique N N'astirh Nazf N'Brex Nemesis Nightcrawler Nightfall Nightmare Nimbus Northwind Nova O Ocean Master Occultress Omega Red Onyx Overlord P Paladin Pandora Persuader Peshka (Age of Magic) Pixie Paladin Phera Phoenix Photon Poison Ivy Polaris Praetor Preacher Psimon Psylocke Puck R Raiden Ranger Ras Al Ghul Ravager Raven Red Earthquake Red Tornado Red Volcano Redwing Rogue Roma Romulus Ruby Thursday S Sabretooth Satine Scythe Seeker The Scarecrow Scarlet Scarlet Spider Scuttlebutt Seikaku Shado Shaman Shang-Chi Shanna Shocker The Showman Shou-Lao Shuri Silver Dagger Silver Surfer Sinestro Silver Sable Silver Samurai Sin Skein Skurge the Executioner Slaver Smasher Solomon Grundy Songbird Speedball Spidercide Spider-Man Spider-Woman The Sphinx Spiral Surge Srul Starbolt Starfire Steve Rogers Storm Stunner Subzero Sunfire Sunspot Sutoku Swordsman T Tarot Tempest Tenebrous Tereus Terra The Thing Timberwolf Tigra Titan Torrent Toxin Trigon Tyrant U Ultron V Vampirella Velocity Venom Vertigo Vex The Vision Vixen Vulcan W Warbird The Wasp Weather Wizard White Rabbit Wicca Witchblade White Tiger Wicca Witchfire The Wizard Wolverine Wonder Girl Wonder Woman Y Yuánzǐ Yūrei Z Zarda Zatanna Zenith Teams A A.I.M M.O.D.O.K Weapon Plus Alias Investigations Dakota North Alpha Flight Puck Shaman Wolverine The Ani-Men Cheetah Mallah Mandrill The Asura Deadman Devi Tigra Raven Attilan Royal Family Black Bolt Crystal Lockjaw Maximus the Mad Medusa The Inhumans The Avengers Iris Lily B BioSphere International Achebe The Blackhawks Lady Blackhawk The Black Lanterns Black Hand Scythe The Black Throne Dusk Lord Malign Blitzkrieg Stunner Swordsman C The Cabal Kaizen Gamorra Baron Mordo Morgan Le Fey Morningstar The Black Witch Diablo Witchfire The Challengers Brother Voodoo Photon The Champions Hercules Iron Fist The Wasp Checkmate Amanda Waller Suicide Squad Le Chevaliers Atlee E.V.A. Fantomex Infinity Songbird Speedball The Church of Apokalypse Preacher Brother Bedlam Masque Horsemen of Apokalypse The Circle Brother Voodoo Dr Fate Dr Strange Roma Shaman Wicca Zatanna Le Chevaliers E.V.A. Fantomex Songbird Speedball C.L.A.N Lupus Wicca Clan Destine Adam Destine Elalyth Hex Imp Miracleman Pixie Surge Cyberdata Cyberforce Cyblade Nimbus Velocity D The Daily Window The Defenders Blue Marvel Cyborg Storm Vixen Department H Dalbec Alpha Flight Depth Charge Black Manta Desert Sword Dust Le Directorate Fade The Doomsmen Black Hand Solomon Grundy Dragon Wing Dynamo 5 Fracture Gridiron The Dynasty E Eagle Wing Blaze Captain Marvel The Falcon Green Lantern Redwing Vision Excalibur Captain Britain Green Arrow Meggan Psylocke Wicca The Externals (Age of X) Bishop F Final Genesis Magneto Polaris Final Solution Bane Crossbones Persuader Sin The Fantastic Four The Human Torch The Thing The Future Foundation Fourteen Dragons Triad Chang Tzu Fourth Empire Baron Zemo The Red Skull Blitzkrieg Final Solution The Freedom Force Force Five Devotion Kara Ion Starfire Timberwolf The Freedom Force Liberator Swordsman Warbird The Future Foundation Mass Master G Gāi bù Yuánzǐ The Dynasty The Green Lanterns Cruz Kilowog Hal Jordon The Great 10 August General in Iron Celestial Archer Ghost Fox Killer The Guardians Cleopatra Dr Fate Hawkman Metamorpho Moon Knight Silver Dagger H Hammond Organics Hector Hammond The Hand Seikaku Yūrei Hawk Wing Dum Dum Dugan Gravity Ironheart Miss America Hayoth Ruby Thursday Heaven Halo The Hellfire Club London Lady Vic Morgan Le Fey Mr Sinister Romulus White Rabbit New York Emma Frost Rome Vertigo Heroes for Hire Europe Black Canary Green Arrow Manhunter Paladin Australia Colleen Wing The Free Islands Colleen Wing Japan Colleen Wing Madripoor Colleen Wing India White Tiger The United States Colleen Wing Jackpot H.I.V.E Agent Orange Deadshot Double Down Mercy Red Hood Horsemen of Apokalypse Archangel House Kravinoff Kraven the Hunter House of El Kara Zor-El Luma Ly-El House Sinister Mr Sinister The Marauders The Prophets I Immortal Weapons Iron Fist Infinity, Inc The Cat Jubilee The Inheritors Morlun The Inhumans Crystal Lockjaw The Invisibles Andrew Bennett Pandora The Imperiax Cerebra Phera J The Justice Society (WW2, Golden Age, 1950's, Silver Age, Defunct) Captain America K Kenpeitai Silver Samurai Kingdom Moses Magnum Red Volcano L Larceny, Inc Europe Blindside Australia Boomerang Chronos Weather Wizard The League of Assassins Ras Al Ghul Black Bat Emiko The Legion Devotion Dream Girl Blur Kara Ion Starfire Timberwolf Force Five The Liberties (1920's, 1930's, WW2, Defunct) Miss America The Light Brigade Atom Eve Miracleman Lords of Heaven The Mandarin M The Macabre The Hobgoblin The Scarecrow Solomon Grundy The Maggia London New York Mr Zsasz The Enforcers Shocker Manta Wing Aqualad Dolphin The Marauders Chimera Empath Lady Deathstrike Sabretooth The Masters of Evil Ferver Grail Maximus the Mad Sinestro The Matrix Ultron MI:13 Captain Britain Britannia Mark Spector The Invisibles Molotok Zashchity The Baroness Black Widow Omega Red N Natural Selection Killer Frost Poison Ivy The New Gods Arensnuphis The Sphinx The New Kings Kraven Man-Ape Cheetah The Nihilim Guard Tyrant The Nova Corps Ko-Rel Zenith O Onslaught Brainstorm Ravager The Order Madame Masque Vertigo Owl Wing Dr Henry Pym Dr Nemesis Jocasta Vision Overkill Absorbing Man Cheetah Deathstroke Jericho P The Palatine Guard Fade Magdelana Pandora The Phalanx Hercules Wonder Woman Phoenix Wing Smasher Powerplay Deadpool Fatality The Prophets Blackwolf Killer Frost R Ram's Raiders Subzero The Raven The Black Witch The Hobgoblin Morgan Le Fey Morningstar Raven Wing Ant-Man Deathlok Hawkeye Spider-Woman Venom Red Dawn Overlord The Red Lanterns Atrocitus Bleez Vex Rise Industries Morningstar S The Serpent Society Asp Scorched Earth Juggernaut The Shadowpact Elsa Bloodstone Morbius Nightfall Tarot Shadowspire Dusk Lady Vic Morningstar The Sh'iar Imperial Guard Binary Fang Praetor Smasher Starbolt Titan Vulcan S.H.I.E.L.D Dum Dum Dugan Nick Fury Steve Rogers Dragon Wing Eagle Wing Hawk Wing Manta Wing Owl Wing Phoenix Wing Raven Wing Shogun Elite Karma Karyoku Nemesis Sunfire The Sinestro Corps Sinestro The Sinister Six Dr Octopus The Wizard The Sōhei Kirika Silver Samurai Sons of Death Achebe Bushman Sons of Eblis Erlik Nazf The Soup Kitchen Goliath Symbiot Huntsman Symbiot The Jackal Spidercide The Spaceknights Ikon The S.S.R. (World War II, 1950's, 1960's, Defunct) Captain America Ironman Nick Fury S.T.A.R. Labs Africa Cyborg Australia The Flash The Starjammers Corsair Melierax Stark Industries (World War II, 1950's, 1960's, 1970's, Defunct) Ironman Stark Technologies San Francisco Circuit Breaker Ironman Mary Jane Watson London Ironheart The Starjammers Corsair Melierax Star Sapphires Ardent Strontium Dogs Khlystek Lobo Squadron Supreme Mandate Satine Seeker The Suicide Squad Boomerang The Syndicate Boomerang Golden Glider Occultress T The Thieves Guild Catwoman Gambit The Thunderbolts Batroc Boomerang The Teen Titans Aquagirl Cyclone Terra Wonder Girl The Titans Katana The Flash Ranger Red Tornado The Teen Titans The Tribes of the Moon Meane Shanna TriCore Dynamics E.V.A. Fantomex Lex Luthor Tsunami Barracuda Ocean Master Torrent The Tyrinum Citadel Darkseid Ferver Grail U The Ultimates Black Bolt Darkhawk Praetor Scuttlebutt Silver Surfer Union of Harmony Triad Scarlet V The Vigil Huntress Zarda Zatanna W Warbird Commandos Melierax The Warriors Dr Mist Isis Northwind The Warriors Three Hogun Wayne Industries Batman Weapon Plus Kimura The White Rabbit Gang White Rabbit The Wild Pack Illume Silver Sable Skein The Winter Guard Black Widow Colossus Red Earthquake X X-Factor Manifold Tempest X-Force Kiwi Black M Mystique Nightcrawler The X-Men Cyclops Longshot Forge Rogue Cyber The X-Men (Age of X) Cable Hope Y The Yakuza Emiko Shado The Yūsei Botherhood Sutoku Lady Deathstrike Z Races Atlantean Djinn Dragon Gorgon Maere Seraph Undead Vampyre Variant Werewolf Yeti The United Kingdom & Ireland The United Kingdom Ireland Europe France Germany Italy Vatican City Spain Greece Themyscira The Latverian Empire Latveria Symkaria Transylvania Transia Markovia Romania Eastern Europe Poland Chechnya Scandinavia Denmark Norway Finland Sweden Greenland Iceland Switzerland Utopia Russia Canada The United States South America The New Mexican State Mexico Venezuela Columbia Brazil Argentina Chile Peru India & Pakistan The Middle-East Iran Israel Saudi Arabia Africa Wakanda Kahndaq The Congo South America Genosha Asia Japan China Gamorra Island Vietnam Madripoor Oceania Australia New Zealand The Pacific Ocean Lemuria The Atlantic Ocean The Kingdom of Atlantis Antarctica The Savage Land Past Earth Age of Magic Future Earth Age of X End Age Category:Browse Category:Mutate Category:Magic Category:Symborg